Winx Club - Episode 425
|pe = The Day of Justice |ne = Ice and Fire}}Morgana's Secrets is the twenty-fifth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx have the final Gift of Destiny, which allows them to save one life of the fallen. Unfortunately, the Wizards ruin their only chance at saving Nabu. Aisha is now driven to vengeance but Morgana is cleared of it. Plot The Winx and Specialists are sitting on the beach, heartbroken and reliving their memories of their dear friend, Nabu. Roxy is asleep. Nebula creates obstacles for Aisha to defeat. After finishing her obstacle and reminding Nebula that Ogron is hers to defeat, Aisha is told by Nebula that the Warrior Fairies have found the Wizards. They are running away in the Omega Dimension and that is where the Warrior Fairies will end their threat forever. With their weapons recharged, the Warrior Fairies, Nebula, and Aisha prepare to teleport into the Omega Dimension. Aisha asks Nebula if they would require permission from Morgana to enter the Omega Dimension. Nebula answers that there is going be a new fairy queen. While in her room, Morgana hears the voices of her fairies. Her subjects question if overthrowing Morgana is the right thing to do; Nebula is confident that Morgana is no longer fit to protect them thus, she casts a spell of darkness onto Morgana, trapping her within a mirror. This event is dreamed of by Roxy which awakens her and alerts her friends. They travel to the castle only to find that the castle is quiet empty and is guarded by a protection spell. The silence is suspicious. Then giant lizard monsters appear and start defending the castle. The group splits up. Roxy, Stella, Flora, and Bloom head into the castle to search for Morgana while Tecna, Musa, and the Specialists distract the lizard monsters. The four fairies head up to the tower and find Morgana missing. Roxy does sense her presence still within the castle however, and so, they search deeper in it. The Warrior Fairies then ambush them. Taking Roxy down immediately and then attack the remaining three. Though Stella, Flora, and Bloom put up a good fight, Aisha surprises them and knocks them out. They awaken in the throne room where Nebula is sitting on the throne. Roxy demands to know what they had done to Morgana, to which Nebula proudly explains that since she gave up on avenging their defeat against the Wizards of the Black Circle she is must be forgotten. And those who follow her path will join her fate. Nebula further indulges the Winx of her plans: once the Wizards are permanently dealt with the humans are next, the Earth Fairies will rule the Earth and imprison those who dare oppose them. Bloom points out Nebula's goals are the same as the Wizards' and therefore, not justice. A valid point that makes the Warrior Fairies question their decision. Nebula herself remains unshaken and just in the nick of time, the Specialists, Musa, and Tecna rejoin them once they had found their way through the castle. Another battle ensues, with the Winx trying to get Aisha to change her mind. They were almost successful but Nebula opens the gates to the Omega Dimension. Nebula, Aisha, and the Warrior Fairies then head to the Omega Dimension. Once they have arrived, the hunt for the Wizards begins. Gantlos discovers their enemies are close on their tails and quickly goes to warn his friends. Meanwhile, the Winx and Specialists need to somehow follow Aisha and the Warrior Fairies. Roxy reminds them that Morgana needs help too. Riven runs up to the mirror and is about to break it only for Morgana to stop him as the spell of darkness is deadly. The only person who can touch the mirror is the Queen of the Earth Fairies. The group believes they are at a lose as Nebula is not here nor willing to cooperate. That is until Morgana explains Nebula is still not the true fairy queen. Therefore, the next in-line to Tir Nan Og's throne is Morgana's offspring, her daughter, Crown Princess Roxy. Roxy does not hesitate to touch the mirror, freeing her mother. After Morgana and Roxy have a short reunion, the group teleports to the Omega Dimension. The Warrior Fairies track down and attack Gantlos but Bloom stops them and Morgana knocks them out. Roxy uses an ice eagle to track the escaped Gantlos. Gantlos reaches his friends and informs them that the Winx and Morgana are now here. Anagan proposes they leave here but Ogron sees this as a good chance to destroy them once and for all. He then shushes his comrades as he hears some of the Earth Fairies closing in. They ambush them, causing boulders of ice to fall on them. Afterwards, the Wizards hide and wait for their main enemies to arrive. The Winx, Specialists, and Morgana find the injured fairies and helps them. Nebula, Aisha, and the other Warrior Fairies come to see and quickly accuses them of hurting their sisters. Morgana removes their weapons and reveals that thanks to Roxy, her daughter, and her friends she was able to see the error of their ways. She reasons with her subjects to return home. Her subjects relinquish their vengeful goals and return to Morgana. Nebula angrily rejects becoming the Fairy of Peace again when Morgana asks. The Wizards then attack while they are distract, they cause the area to cave in. Aisha and Nebula chases after them. The Winx have the Specialists escort the Earth Fairies safely out while they themselves follow Aisha to bring her back. Major Events *Morgana reveals that Roxy is her daughter. *Aisha, Nebula, and the Warrior Fairies go after the Wizards of the Black Circle. Debuts None. Characters *Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu (flashbacks) *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman **Nebula **Aisha *Earth Fairies **Morgana **Warrior Fairies Spells Used *Andros Hurricane - Used by Aisha against a hologram of the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Harmonic Attack - Used by Musa twice against the lizard monsters. *Magical Echo - Used by Musa to prevent the lizard monsters from following and entering the palace. *Dragon Heart - Used by Bloom against the fairies of vengeance. *Autumn Wind - Used by Flora twice against Fairies of Vengeance. *Solar Storm - Used by Stella thrice, first against the lizard monster, then against the gargoyle monster and a fairy of vengeance, finally against the fairies of vengeance. *Believix Magic Convergence - Used by the Winx to form a dome shield, protecting themselves from falling ice boulders.. *Stereo Crash - Used by Musa against the fairies of vengeance. *Scorpion's Tail - Used by Roxy to take away the weapons of the fairies of vengeance. *Flaming Armor - Used by Bloom to defend herself. *Super Prism - Used by Tecna against the fairies of vengeance. *Wolf Talon - Used by Roxy against the fairies of vengeance. *Morphix Wave - Used by Aisha against Stella, Bloom and Roxy. *Sirius' Shield - Used by Stella to defend herself, Bloom and Roxy. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're Magical *Superheroes *This Big World Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're Magical *Superheroes *This Big World Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the last hearing of Believix transformation song until the Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure movie. *This episode marks the last appearance of Speedix and of all special types of wings in general. **However, Zoomix was used in Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure, but the transformation was not shown. Mistakes *Helia's gem is blue at one point. *In one scene, Flora's wings disappeared. *Flora's hair goes missing at one point. *In one scene, Aisha's pants are missing. *The upper-left side of Roxy's wings is missing its decorated antenna when she mentions freeing Morgana. *As Riven is about to smash the mirror Morgana is trapped in, the blue that colors his inner sleeves of his uniform are absent. Ep425Mistake(1).png|Helia's gem is blue instead of orange. Ep425Aishapants.png|Aisha's pants are missing. Ep425Mistake(2).png|Roxy's wing is missing its antenna. Ep425Mistake(3).png|Riven's sleeves is missing the blue color. 425-flora-mistake.png|Flora's wings are missing. Ep425Mistake(4).png|Flora's missing hair. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes